1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to high-voltage separable connectors and more particularly to loadbreak bushing inserts with piston-operated movable female contact assemblies propelled by the production of arc-quenching gases within such inserts during fault closure and activated operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The description of the prior art and the reasons for the general configuration of the present device are fully set forth in the above-cited related patent which is incorporated herein by reference to such patent.
In the device of the related patent, it is possible to reuse the bushing insert connector 200 by returning the female contact assembly 222 to its initial position shown in FIG. 5 by use of an appropriate tool (not shown) inserted between the female contacts 224 to engage the front face of piston 226. Under many conditions, this procedure may be repeated a number of times without impairing the operation of the connector. Reuse may be determined by the condition of the female contacts 224, the snuffer tube 230 and the general condition of the body portion 202 and any other factors considered significant.
However, some users of the device described above do not permit any reuse of a component part of a high-voltage loadbreak system which has been involved in a fault closure situation. They prefer that the device indicate that it has been involved in such a fault closure situation and that the device be made non-reusable.